It All Started With the River
by AJTheBeast69
Summary: Legoless finds himself in a sticky situation. READ READ READ! REVIEW! PLEASE! SO many cameos in this story you'll be begging for more! RATED M!
1. It All Started With the River

Legoless was checking himself out in the river. A bird flew by and whistled at him and he totally knew what that bird wanted, but he wasn't into that. Legoless put his clothes back on reluctantly taking care to not injure his huge member in the process. A deer was staring at him.

Fuck off deer he said

Suddenly Orcs were all over him, but not in that way. Legoless was glad he had put his clothes on, no one could resist that bod. He griped his shaft and the orcs made satisfying grunting noises and pointed enviously.

Yeah orcs love that shit he talked.

Edward Cullen came through the clearing looking fine.

Whad up Lego? I see your holding your Envy of all Men. Edward smiled.

Yeah bro, lets smack da shit out of these Orcs Legoless jumped into a tree and growled sexily.

Come and get it if you can take it!

Edward bro slapped Legoless from the ground.

Awesome fight scene. Orcs flew everywhere and the awesomeness of their powers combined into Captain Planet.

By your powers combined I am Captain Planet. Captain Planet said.

All the orcs were died but their bloody flesh was still warm and steamy like the shit of a thousand horses.

Fighting orcs always makes the blood flow….to my penis. I said as I walked out of a bush.

I was the sexiest person there. Three bird's whistled at me.

Fuck off birds I said

Legolesses yelled who are you and touched himself rapidly.

Edward got down on all fours and howled.

I'm A.J. I said flipping my hat backwards. You guys like my bod? You know I've heard that Orcs blood makes the best lubricant, like the taste of caramel with the texture of bubble bath. You all should slip that shit onnnn.

Captain Planet was aroused

Legoless was hesitant I've never tried this he yelled!

Don't be such a chick Edward said…unless you want me to pound you like one he added with a wink.

Fucking sexy I said

We jumped into the river and grabbed large Bass and started rubbing each other.

What the fuck are you doing? Said Captain Planet

It's a fish you pussy said Edward and slapped his ass with the Bass.

Ahhh Yeaaaaaaaaaaah I screamed running back to shore for some more Orc blood. I rubbed it all over myself and Harry Potter came out of the woods to stroke my wand.

All five of us want it so bad. They wanted me. I wanted Edward. Edward wanted Legoless. And Harry wanted some seed.

Give it to me Harry Potter yelped.

You want some, you got it, screamed Captain Planet. Power of… SPERRRRRRRRRM!

The Cap let his salty man juices pour out onto the ground.

You're wastin' that shit, screamed Edward as he ran to the salty spout and took in as much as he could. Where the sperm fell, flowers grew.

Legoless ate the flowers and shat them out onto me. Thanks, Legoless, but now here comes yours, I said as I ended the chapter.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Harry Potter andthe Prisoner of AssCabin

Author's Note: Some ppl complained about this, but FUCK YOU CRITICS! Cept I changed how to spell Legolass,s name. A.J. out.

**How the 7****th**** book, the 3****rd**** book, the 4****th**** book, and the last issue of Captain Planet episode should have happened.**

Harry was seventeen today.

He woke up and said, "Screw you Uncle Vernon! I'm moving out!"

Disobeying Dumbledore's last wishes to stay at the Dursleys, Harry grabbed all his stuff and went over to his best friend AJ's house.

AJ was a muggle but he was so awesome and badass. Harry always kind of liked AJ as more than a friend. After sending all his stuff to Hogwarts with magic, Harry strutted his stuff over to AJs door and AJ opens it naked except for a sweet Dr. Seuss hat over his genitals.

"Woah," Harry says. "Nice hat."

AJ says, "Nice ass, wanna try my hat on."

Harry smiled suggestively and looked over AJ's shoulders to see Edward Cullen playing video games.

"Where's Legoless," He asked.

"Oh you mean Legoass? He's upstairs taking a shower with Captain Planet. COME inside." AJ talked.

Harry stepped over the threshold and smelt cookies.

"ooo smells nice."

"yeah." AJ said. "that bitch made cookies."

"You mean your mom?" Edward said from the couch.

"Yeah and she just left so we can party…with each other!"

"Tight!" Legoass said coming down the stairs in a towel.

"You mean tight asshole." Captain planet said COMING down as well naked, except for a glove on his penis.

"Why is everyone wearing shit on their cocks?" Harry asked.

"Jesus told us to!" Legoass barked.

"Let's stop barking at each other and start biting each other!" Edward thrusted out loud from his mouth..

"Wait, not yet," Captain Planet said. "We were about to finish that movie we started earlier and we stopped it right at the climax too!"

"It's okay I'll give you all a new climax to reach!" AJ ejaculated.

"It's too bad Dumbledore died, I heard he ended up being gay." Captain Planet said without thinking.

Everyone was silent and Harry bowed his head and his dick followed suit.

"It is too bad."

"I know!" AJ talked out loud suddenly. "let's have an orgy in Dumbledore's memory."

"Sounds great!" Legoass said. "I have a blow up doll upstairs that me and Planet were using earlier, let's dress it up as Dumbledore and take turns going at it…and at each other."

Without wasting anytime AJ ran upstairs to grab his stereo. He put on some Gunther… The Ding Dong song. They were all ready now.

Legoass looked and everyone and said, "YALL WANT DIS SHIT HURR!"

Everyone took off their sock puppets that before had been resting on their long hard cocks.

Legoass bent forward and spread his cheeks, shooting feces out at heroic, fire hose-pressured speed. The shit went all over the cookies.

"Perfect!" Harry said, wiping shit from his mouth so he could speak. "this is the topping I was looking for." He grabbed one and licked it then shoved it up Edwards asshole.

Edward coughed up bits of cookies. AJ bent down and licked them off the floor.

"Woah!" Edward whimpered. "How did you get your hand so far up my ass?"

"Years of practicing, Cho loved that shit." Harry grinned satisfied. "The stupid bitch."

"YEAH!" Captain Planet shouted, pouring his tidal wave of seamen onto the floor. "I'm so damn excited!"

AJ was hot and sexy.

"Let's play fill the holes on Harry!" Harry yelled bending over and letting everyone have their way with him, just like he liked it like that liking it immensely.

Edward took the ass, AJ filled his nostrils alternating between the two, luckily there was a reparo spell Harry could later use. Captain Planet took Harry's mouth. Legoass took Harry's belly button mmm he loved the belly button.

Harry CAME!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
